The Cham Cham remastered
by Eleanor Catherine Jones
Summary: What if the ending was a little different and I added a complete new character who is only Scott's girlfriend not a member of IR? Rights and main storyline eg characters belong to Anderson :) Am I allowed to keep this please x So this is only a one shot, a made up idea of the ending of the episode, 'The Cham Cham'


"Sir, it's International Rescue".

"A few hours ago we reported to you a sighting of three unidentified aircraft, but you did not listen." Scott said sternly through the radio.

"What's this all about?" the commander grunted.

"I can now tell you that these aircraft are headed straight towards this facility."

"Scheiler, look, those are the markings which were reported. So, International Rescue has done it again. Shoot those aircrafts down!"

Scott watched as the three intercepted aircrafts were blown up then turned Thunderbird 1 around to head for Paradise Peaks. Meanwhile Elle, Scott's girlfriend, and Tintin had made it back to the hotel, both girls were exhausted after the cable car incident and were now both enjoying the peace and quiet. Cass was standing on the balcony talking quietly with Tintin whilst Elle was watching Virgil at the piano. Suddenly Thunderbird 1 appeared from the far mountains and Tintin hurried to the door.

"Elle, a surprise is coming."

"Not more surprises, I've had enough of them, that last one to save the transporters was it, last minute singing." Elle laughed.

"You were amazing Elle, and saved lives." Tintin said reassuringly.

There was a soft clunk from outside and Elle looked up "What was that?"

"Your surprise" Tintin smiled as the door opened.

"Am I late?" Scott smirked.

"Scott!" Elle cried happily and ran to his arms "I thought you were going back to base?"

"And miss out on the fun here? I don't think so" they kissed before making their way over to the table "hey Virg, see you've decided to steal Cass' piano."

"Ha! No. I'm just keeping it warmed up for him" Virgil smiled merging into Dangerous Game.

"I'm so glad you're safe Elle, on the way over Dad told me about the monocar" Scott laid his hand on Elle's.

"I didn't think I'd make it but Virgil managed to secure the grabs in time."

"It's the least I could do" Virgil grinned spreading a quick glissando.

"Thanks Virg. Oh, hey guys" Elle turned as Tintin and Cass walked in.

"Say Mr Tracy, you play really well" Cass said turning to Virgil, who instantly blushed.

"Well, uh, thanks. I need something else to do other than rescues."

"Have you ever thought of taking up music professionally?"

"Looks like those two are going to be chatting for a while. How are you Scott?"

"Fine Tintin, thank god the commander at Matthew's field eventually listened."

"I was really worried for you Scotty, I mean you were dealing with pretty high authority there" Elle said quietly.

"Don't worry about me honey, they don't scare me" Scott laughed "say Virgil, where did Alan get to?"

"Oh, he flew home I'm afraid" Virgil said winking slightly at Scott.

"Flew home alone? Strange, I thought he'd want to stay here for a bit" Tintin looked out at the dark sky.

"Well, I suppose we should get going really" Elle sighed "one more song Virg?"

"We've got time, go on Virgil" Scott smiled.

"I feel like I've stolen Cass' position" Virgil laughed.

"Go ahead Mr Tracy, Tintin, could I have a word with you?" Cass asked and took her hand.

Virgil began to play while Scott and Elle came to stand by the piano.

"Poor Cass" Elle sighed sitting on the stool beside Virgil.

"What's wrong?"

"He really likes her, and she's about to break his heart."

"Elle, we've already broken our cover just changing the tune, we can't stay any longer" Virgil said gently.

"Ok, Elle, go and get Tintin, we should get going" Scott lifted his arm to open communications.

"FAB" Elle giggled before heading out.

Eventually the group were ready to depart, Elle hugged Cass goodbye then took Scott's arm in hers, Cass kissed Tintin on the cheek and gave her a small piece of paper.

"In case we want to keep in contact" he smiled.

"It was lovely to meet you Cass, perhaps I'll return to the peaks one day, I'll contact you beforehand. Goodbye."

Cass watched as Thunderbird 1 took off before turning the last light off.

"Don't be upset Tintin, this business is hard, I know someone who's waiting for you at home."

"Oh I'm getting used to all this hello and goodbye stuff, besides, it's always nice to get home" Tintin smiled tearfully and Elle wrapped her arm around her comfortingly.

"ETA to base, 30 minutes" Scott smiled and Thunderbird 1 sped into the sky.

**_Author's note: Some of this may not be accurate and maybe not what people like but this is how I work. It's short because I haven't really got time to write long stories for the moment, college work urgh. Anyway, nice reviews are welcome, by the way, this 'Elle' has nothing what-so-ever with me, haha yeah, she's not based on me at all ;) _**


End file.
